Chosen
by screamingXpixie
Summary: Naomi Campbell discovers she's a Slayer and is whisked away from her home in Bristol to learn how to fight the forces of darkness. But when Mr. Giles shows up at her house to take her away, he brings with him a certain redheaded firecracker by the name of Emily Fitch.
1. Chosen

**AN: It's finally here! Ok, so this fic is actually the result of me sitting at work daydreaming... I hope you enjoy it. It will be my most difficult fic so far because I'm making sure that the storyline lines up with that of the actual story. This all takes place after S7 of Buffy when anyone who "Can have the power, will have the power." So Just a warning, if you haven't read any of the Buffy comics, there will be spoilers. So here it is, Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or Buffy or any of their fabulous characters. I just wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and we could all eat and be happy. *bursts into laughter***

Naomi

"No!" I shout, breathing heavily and sweating, as I wake up from my nightmare. The same nightmare I've been having since last summer. Around the same time everything started getting weird. I know what you're gonna ask. Weird, how? Well for starters, there's the whole suddenly being a super-ninja thing. Like, last week, Mum was teasing me, calling me a 'moody cow' like she always does and I threw a cushion at her like I always do. Only I usually miss. This time, not only did I nail her in the face, I also knocked her unconscious… with a fucking pillow!

The next day I was sitting on the roof of our house with a book and one of the shingles came loose, causing me to slip. I slid down the roof and I actually caught hold of the gutter before I fell. Even more amazing was that I pulled myself back onto the roof. I couldn't even do a push-up before.

The past few weeks I've been examining myself constantly, looking for signs of being a lab rat or even an angry spider bite. Yes, I know I'm not Spider-Man, but what would you do if you were suddenly so fucking bad ass?

BANG! BANG! BANG! I jump a bit as someone pounds on the front door. I quickly throw on a t-shirt and pants and make my way towards it. When I reach the top of the stairs I find Mum at the bottom holding open the door for a balding man in a tweed jacket, cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"I did knock more politely," he explains, "but you weren't answering and I'm afraid that right now I can't be ignored. I'm here to see your daughter and it is imperative that I get to her before someone else does." The man explains in a stern voice that says 'I don't care if I'm being rude, you will listen to me.' Mum stares at him a moment, like she's trying to figure out if he's joking but then suddenly her face cracks into a smile.

"You've upset her, haven't you?" she asks, "Well you'd better have brought something good if you want her to forgive you; She's a right moody…" My eyes snap wide open in horror when I realize what she's implying. I fly down the stairs, shouting.

"Jesus, Mum!" What the fuck? He's old enough to be my Dad!" she shakes her head.

"Not possible, Love. Your Dad is probably hiding in Mexico to escape child support. No chance he would show up here." She says, completely misinterpreting the situation again. I roll my eyes and sigh. In one swift motion I grab my robe from its hook by the door, put it on, push past Mum, and shove the man back, closing the door behind me so that He and I are standing on the porch and Mum is inside the house.

"Sorry about her." I tell him and he smiles awkwardly.

"That's quite alright." He says, though I don't think he really means it. He still looks very flustered. I feel sorry for him. But more importantly, I want to know who he is.

"Good." I say, "So who the fuck are you?" His eyebrows shoot up but he quickly composes himself. He pulls his glasses off and wipes them with his shirt again.

"Rupert Giles." He says, putting his glasses back on and extending his hand for me to shake. I take it and he smiles. "Now we've never been wrong before but its always best to be sure before changing a person's life that you do, in fact, have the right person. You are Naomi Campbell, are you not?" I don't like the sound of that, but this guy's not going to go anywhere so I'll take my chances.

"I am." I tell him, "And I already know who you are, but I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Do you have a television, Naomi?" he says and I cock an eyebrow at him but answer truthfully.

"No. Someone keeps stealing it." That last part wasn't exactly important for him to know, but I'm still pissed, ok? Mr. Giles looks like a light bulb just illuminated over his head.

"Well that explains why we had to come looking for you. Everyone else has seen the commercial." I hear him mumble something about 'teenage girls and their television' as he pulls out a video camera. He opens the viewing screen and presses a button before handing it to me. There is a boy, or maybe a man, its hard to tell his age, with reddish brown hair and a high pitched voice on the screen. He talks about girls with 'unexplained strength and agility' and 'strange nightmares' and 'being attacked by monsters'. Mr. Giles takes the camera back from me.

"Any of that sound familiar?" he asks, I'm getting a bit freaked out, now, but decide to remain calm until he finally explains himself.

"Well I haven't been attacked by monsters." I tell him, though that's not entirely true.

"What about very strong me with bumpy foreheads and sharp teeth?" he asks and my blood runs cold. So that was real, then. I just nod.

"What did you do with him?" he asks.

"Locked him in my neighbour's dog cage in their back yard and ran like hell; stayed at a friend's house because I was too scared to come home. He was gone the next morning, but the cage was still locked." I tell him and he smiles.

"Very resourceful, Naomi. Is the cage still in the same place?" he asks and I nod. He asks to see it and once there he kneels down and picks up a handful of dust from beneath the cage.

"This is the part when I tell you why I'm here." He says, holding up the dust and letting it fall to the ground through his fingers. "This is what's left of the vampire you locked in this cage." He tells me and I laugh.

"Vampire?" I ask, incredulously. I could tell this guy was a bit weird but I didn't think he was mad. Fuck's sake, why do they always come to my house? "Do you need a place to sleep? Cos you don't have to prove you're insane, Mum will let you stay, anyway."

"You said you'd been having the dreams." He said, looking confused. It did seem to all makes sense now that he was here to fill in the blanks but that didn't mean I had to accept it.

"I have, really fucking cryptic and scary dreams." I tell him, "And what the fuck is a slayer?" I add, using the word from my nightmares.

"A slayer kills vampires and demons. She protects the word from evil forces that mean to destroy it. More importantly in your case, a slayer is what you are." I just shake my head. Nope! Not happening! Those dreams were very clear about one thing, and me being the chick that saves the world because the last one got herself killed? Not my idea of fun!

"What happened to the last one?" I ask and he smiles.

"Oh, nothing." He says, "Things don't work that way anymore. Not since Sunnydale. Buffy is very much alive and well, along with hundreds more of you." I only vaguely heard the rest of what he said because my head was stuck on one thing.

"Sunnydale? You mean that town that's now a giant crater in the middle of California? You had something to do with that?" I ask, feeling more and more overwhelmed by the minute.

"Yes, well, you see, the city was built on a Hellmouth…" I stop him before he can say something even more outrageous.

"Ok, town was crawling with monsters, I get it. But back on topic, thanks for explaining the dreams but I have a feeling that's not why you're here." Now its his turn to look incredulous.

"I thought it was obvious, Naomi, you need to come with us and begin your training." He says.

"What?" I shout at him. "I can't just leave! I've got school! I start College in a month!" Something told me this wasn't a weekend trip.

"You'll study with the other girls. Each group has it's own tutor. You'll be with Willow. I taught her, personally, when she was in High School and she's brilliant. She can teach you everything you need to know." As I mull it over and am about to tell him I don't want to leave my Mum alone, we're interrupted.

"Giles?" A small but husky voice says as it's owner appears around the corner and steps onto the porch. She's little, only about 5'2" or 5'3" with bright red hair.

"Hello, Emily." Mr. Giles greets her, We've found her. Meet Naomi Campbell." He says, gesturing to me. She looks confused for a moment as she turns to face me but quickly recovers and smiles warmly.

"Hey, Blondie." She says, "bad luck in the name department, yeah?" the penny drops as to why she looked confused and I grimace by way of response.

"My mum lived under a rock." I deadpan and she smiles. I shake my head when I realize I'm staring.

"So you've found her, let's go. I promised Dawn I'd teach her how to play poker." Emily says impatiently and Mr. Giles sighs. He removes his glasses and wipes his glasses on his shirt again.

"Don't you think they're clean enough?" I ask him and Emily snorts loudly. Mr. Giles glares at her and she's silenced.

"Naomi was just about to tell me if she was ready to come with us." He says in a voice of forced calm before turning to me expectantly. The 'dog cage' incident had proved how scary vampires can be. So having someone teach me how to fight them would be a plus. And everything about me wants to go anywhere Emily is right about now. And as weird as that feels, I'm going with it. My threshold for weird has grown, recently.

"Sure." I tell him, "just let me pack some things."

"Just grab your favourite clothes." Emily tells me, "Giles provides everything we need and we're on the move a lot. The less stuff you have the easier it all is."

"I don't provide those things, Emily, the Council does." Mr. Giles protests.

"You are the Council." Emily says with a shrug and he seemingly agrees.

"What do I tell my Mum?" I ask and Emily smiles. I think I see sadness behind that smile and I frown.

"It's not a secret anymore. Everyone knows about us. Tell her the truth." She encourages and though I wonder why she sounds so sad, I decide not to ask and simply nod.

I run into the house and up the stairs. I grab my favourite bag that says 'Warning: May Contain Ideas' and I stuff it full of my favourite clothes. All of which I did, in fact, get at Oxfam. Who knew $20 could go such a long way? Then I threw off my robe and changed into a pair of tight jeans and a baggy white T-shirt with a pig on it. I tie my hair up into a loose bun and slip into a pair of converse before making my way downstairs to see my Mum.

"Mum, Mum," I call as I make my way down the hall to her room…"I know it's early, but…" I stop mid-sentence when I see her peeking through the blinds at the front porch. "What is this, surveillance culture?" She turns around, beaming.

"It's nice to see you with a guy. Makes a change." She says happily.

"He's my Watcher." I say and she frowns in confusion.

"Your what?" she asks. I'm not one for long conversations unless they're meaningful so I take a deep breath in preparation for the bomb I'm about to drop.

"Vampires are real and don't look at me like I'm mad, I killed one last Thursday. Anyway, there's this group of girls who were born to fight them and other demons to protect the planet and it turns out that I'm one of them. So I'm going with him and he's going to take me somewhere and teach me how to be a Slayer." Throughout my confession Mum's expression had changed from amusement, to shock, to excitement, to confusion, and then back to amusement again.

"Who's the girl?" she asks, jerking her head towards the window. Suddenly I feel embarrassed and I have no idea why.

"Emily." I tell her, trying not to let it show. "She's a slayer, too." Mum smiles very cryptically and steps forward to give me a hug.

"Be good, Love." She says into my hair, "And be careful. I can't tell you how proud I am that you're going to save the world, but I don't want to lose you in the process." She's holding my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye, now. She's trying to tell me one simple thing: Don't get killed. I nod and pull her in again.

"I love you, Mum." She takes a strand of my hair and strokes it.

"I love you too, baby. Now go dust some leeches!" I roll my eyes and smile. And with one last kiss to Mum's cheek I'm out the front door and on my way to a completely different world within the one I've always known.

**AN: So... Skinsverse and Buffyverse collide! Waddaya think? Hope you like it. :)**

**See you next time.**


	2. Don't Get Dead

**AN: Chapter 2! Have I mentioned how much fun I'm having with these stories? Hope you're enjoying it! Let's here from our little firecracker, now, shall we?**

Emily

Buffy and the G-man are still in a bit of a tiff. That's what made our arrival so awkward. He didn't even drive all the way up to the castle. He just dropped us off at the edge of the garden (the extremely large garden) and made us walk the long walk to the front doors. I wish I knew what was up with them. I may be one of the younger slayers around her but I know a thing or two about people.

I do suppose, though, that watching your friends die, and nearly dying yourself (in Buffy's case for the third time, now) can really put a damper on some relationships. I guess Buff is feeling the strain with Giles anyway. He finally cut her loose, made her look after herself, taught her some hard lessons, lessons that no one should ever have to learn. Hey, welcome to slayerhood, right? And Buff knows better than anyone.

We're making our way up the hill and I'm lagging behind due to my wandering thoughts and just enjoying the stroll. But then one minute Naomi is at the top of the hill; the next she's rolling towards me. She had reached the top and I had heard a startled 'Jesus Fucking Christ' before I was catching her from rolling the whole way down again. I look at her face and she's white as a sheet.

"Naomi? What's up? Are you ok? What's over there?" It's been a while since we've had a new recruit. I've sort of forgotten what actual fright looks like.

"G…g…g…" The penny drops and I let out a silent chuckle. Poor girl.

"Shit." I say, "I thought she would be inside. That's Dawn. She's supposed to be normal sized. The story's not long, but it's not mine to tell. The important part is, she's not _actually_ a giant. She's Buffy's kid sister. She's not in the lake right now, is she?" I don't want to walk in on Dawn bathing again. Giant tits. That took a while to block out of my mind. Naomi shakes her head, still wide eyed and I actually find it to be the cutest thing ever.

"Come on." I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. We make it to Dawn in a couple of minutes and she's glaring at me.

"You're late." She says, coldly.

"Well get ready to be even more pissed at me because I'm not here for cards. Not yet. And it's not my fault. If Giles hadn't…"

"Giles?" Dawn interrupts, "You were with Giles?" I nod.

"Right Tosser he was being, today; dropped us off at the edge of the garden. Speaking of which, meet Naomi, new recruit from my neck." I have to fight the urge to laugh when I turn to Naomi and find her standing half behind me, still looking a bit spooked.

"Inexperienced, I see. She looks seriously freaked." Dawn says and I release a short, breathy laugh.

"Yeah, well, not a lot of giants in Bristol." I tell her, "Buff or Willow back yet?" I ask as an afterthought.

She shakes her head.

"Not that I know of." She tells me and I nod.

"Well, I'd better show Blondie here to her room." I say in an apologetic tone. Poor Dawnie, as big as a house and she still spends most of her time alone; She just nods, lightly before turning to Naomi.

"Come back with Em later and I'll tell you how I got like this. As long as you won't tell Buffy." She says.

Naomi shakes her hand rapidly as if to say 'I won't say a word.' Really, I think she'd do anything Dawn says at the moment.

And with that we walk the rest of the way to the castle. The cool thing about being with the original Scooby gang is that things sort of work in a hierarchy. Buff is the big boss, of course, followed by Willow and Xander. And then, beyond that, you earn your place based on two things: how long you've been here, and how good of a fighter you are. I've sort of earned a bit of a pedestal. I'm not the toughest kid on the playground but you wouldn't challenge me if I asked for your milk money.

"Hey" I call the attention of a girl passing by and she turns to me dutifully with a 'yes ma'am' stature. "Sorry if you're in the middle of something, but I need a favour. This is Naomi. She's just arrived." I say, gesturing to her. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today so it would be great if we could save some time. Could you take her bags up to my room, please?" She smiles sweetly at me.

"Yes Ma'am." She says.

"Hey. It's Emily, ok? I'm hardly a Ma'am yet." I'm only 16 for Christ's sakes.

"Yes Ma'… Emily." She smiles sheepishly at turns to Naomi. "Nice to meet you." She says and picks up the bags, scurrying away like a startled cat. I watch her, smiling, for a moment before turning back to Naomi.

"Adorable, isn't she?" I grin at her.

"Do they all, like, worship you like that?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"Just the newbies… Don't worry, though. You don't have to. You get a 'get out of jail, free card' for being so cute. Plus, if we're going to be sharing a room it would hardly be fair, would it?" Naomi's cheeks have now turned a deep crimson and I smirk at her. Just when I think she couldn't get any cuter, she does something that resets the whole scale. I've got to be honest, I'm smitten. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

We pause our stroll at a large wooden door and I take a moment to brief Naomi before plunging her into more weirdness.

"Ok, so time to meet Captain Fury." Her eyebrows ruffle adorably and I chuckle. "Ok, maybe I should say Captain Nerd-pants. Xander. He's pretty much Buffy's right hand man. He and Willow have been Buff's best friends since they were our age. You'll meet Buffy and Will later today. Anyways, before you think he's got some weird pirate fettish or something. Xander wears and eye patch, hence why he calls himself Captain Fury. There was this guy a few years ago, back when Buffy was the only slayer and we were all just girls, I'll tell you that story later, but there was this one big bad: twisted fucker who made friends with the first evil. This guy gouged his eye out so he's sorta stuck with the new look. Also, just a warning, this room looks like the inside of the TARDIS."

Naomi smiles at my reference to Doctor Who and I return it, we can geek out together later, though, it's all business, now.

"Wow. You weren't kidding." She says as I open the door. "And look, all six pilots." She adds with a smirk. We giggle and it alerts Xander of our presence.

"Little red!" he says, gleefully, before noticing the state of hilarity Naomi and I are in. "She's British, isn't she?" he asks and I nod, through my laughter. He shakes his head.

Naomi and I aren't the first Brits to join the ranks. Apparently every one of us who does finds the resemblance to the TARDIS both uncanny and hilarious.

"I just don't get you British folk." Xander says, "But hey, if you say I remind you of an alien in a blue box, who am I to argue? Welcome aboard." He says, speaking to Naomi, "I hear you eluded us for a while." She nods.

"Thought I was Spider-Man or something. Someone stole my telly." I chuckle at the vagueness of her explanation but Xander seems to accept it. There is a loud beep alerting an incoming transmission and Xander jumps into Commander mode.

"That's Buffy, got jet. Stay out of trouble, Little Red." He tells me and with that we leave the room.

"First rule around here," I tell Naomi, "Be ready for action. You need to train, obviously, but attacks come out of nowhere. If you can't fight, hide until it's over, the rest of us can handle it. Until you catch up, anyway. Just don't get dead. She swallows audibly.

"Got it." She says.

**See you next time. :)**


	3. Storytelling

**AN: Hi guys! Ok, so with three stories going, I've decided that the way I'm gonna work these updates is: When I get a chance to sit down and type, the story that has had the longest time without an update, gets an update. **

**Now, for the benefit of anyone who is a fan of Skins, and a fan of my stories, but not a fan of Buffy, the next few chapters of this fic are gonna be mostly back story, so that you can get to know the Buffy characters as well as the Skins characters because, well, they're going to play a big part in this story.**

**For those of you already well familiar with the Buffy-verse, don't worry, it's just a couple of chapters, and its not ALL back story.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. See you next time.**

Naomi

Ok, so I knew she wasn't kidding, but as I suddenly heard loud screams coming from down the corridor, I had to marvel at her timing.

"Shit" Emily mutters under her breath before taking off in the direction of the screams. I'm hot on her heels. We stop in a doorway to see girls shooting crossbows over a balcony.

"Undead" one on them calls over her shoulder after noticing Emily and I standing dumbly in the doorway. Emily takes a few steps to a large trunk, throws open the lid, and pulls out a broad sword and a pair of daggers. She tosses me the sword and I catch it in one hand.

"Ever fought a zombie before?" she asks me with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Can't say I have." I reply, breathily. She flashes me a smile.

"Stay behind me." She says, and with that she leaps into action, literally. Before I know it, she's out the window and throwing lunges left and right, leaving piles of doubly dead bodies in her wake. I follow her, distractedly, because, well… it's hot!

"First mistake," an oriental girl says as she appears at my side, wielding a short sword and a pair of brass knuckles. "watch your girl's back, not her ass." She grins at me. "Satsu." She says. I assume this is her name. "Now duck." I do so and she lunges over my body. When I stand back up and turn around she's gone and there's another doubly dead body at my feet. A second later there are five of them advancing on me. I hold up my sword to strike but I'm panicking.

Five of them and one of me; my odds don't look good. Suddenly two of them drop to the ground, arrows having struck them down. I follow the line of fire and a thin girl with long black hair winks at me. I smile and turn to my victims. These odds I can handle. I take the remaining three out in one fatal swoop. My adrenaline peaks immediately and soon the sword is swinging wild, bodies falling like flies. I could get used to this.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

Ok, so maybe after you've got some wounds and you're out of energy, it's not so fun. I can tell I'm not the only one feeling the heat. They just keep coming! We're gonna need a fucking…

"Fucking fum!" I hear in a booming voice, followed by a minor earthquake. I look up to see Dawn, the BFG, standing high above us all and stomping on our enemies. I spite of the dire situation, I laugh.

"Language, sweetie." I hear in a smaller voice, just a few feet over. There I see a red headed woman in a green dress, floating in mid-air.

"What the fuck?" I say out loud. Next thing I know, Emily is at my side again.

"That's Willow. She's got this. Time to get out of here." She says before grabbing my hand and dragging me back towards the castle.

"She was flying." I point out when we make it through the doors and around a corner.

"Yep." Emily says nonchalantly and all I can do is stare at her, dumbfounded.

"Does she do that often?" I manage to say after several minutes.

"Sometimes." She says, again, nonchalantly and I simply nod.

"Right," I say, "Is it turn in time yet? Not ready for sleep but I would like you to explain all this crazy shit to me." I tell her.

She smiles and starts to walk away, she jerks her head, signalling for me to follow her. Soon we're in Emily's room. There is one large bed upon which my bag has been thrown. I stare at it, puzzled, then a thought hits me.

"This is a castle." I tell her. "There are like a million rooms. Not that I mind, but, with all that space… why am I sharing yours?" She grins at me.

"Personal request," is her only explanation. I frown at her.

"You've got to give me better than that." I say and she sighs.

"I get lonely." She says with a shrug, "I heard we were getting a new recruit and decided to be your personal mentor. I get the company; you get the training, the 411, the star treatment. We both win." I nod.

"I guess I could see how the gig would get lonely." I agree. She nods as well.

"We're lucky compared to Buff, though." She tells me and my brow furrows. Emily smiles softly.

"Get comfortable. Its story time." She tells me and so I hold up a finger, telling her to wait a minute, I unzip my bag, digging for my boy-shorts and my oversized tee with a pig on it. When I find them, I look around, dumbly, for a place to change. Emily giggles at me and puts her hands over her eyes. I hesitate a moment, but figure it's better than trekking back through the cold castle in shorts.

"Don't look, ok?" I tell her.

"Fine." She replies, without moving her hands. I turn my back to her and kick off my trainers. Soon I'm fully changed and I turn back around.

"Ok." I say, letting Emily know its ok to look now and she drops her hands. I think her cheeks look pinker than before, but I push the thought away, putting it down to my own self-conscious. I stare awkwardly at her for a moment before moving my bag and climbing on the bed and under the covers to block out the cold. Emily smiles at me, which only serves to make me feel even more self-conscious, and then she scoots off the bed where she had been sitting.

"I might as well get comfortable, too." She says. I follow her example and close my eyes. The temptation to peek is a great one, but I push it down, back into my repressed teenage boy where it belongs.

Emily gives me the ok to look and I open my eyes just in time to see her crawl onto the end of the bed, a second, puffy blanket on her shoulders. After a few seconds of settling in, Emily takes a deep breath and the story begins.

"Becoming a slayer used to be a lot more organized. I'm sure you've heard the part about 'To every generation there is a chosen one… blah blah blah… power to defeat the vampires… blah blah blah… the slayer.'" I snort a short laugh and nod. That much I have heard. Becoming a slayer is exactly like becoming a superhero in the movies. One day, my mate, Cook, and I were sitting on the roof of my house, smoking a spliff when all of a sudden I was hit with all these visions (and might I add, some of them were terrifying). After about ten minutes of it I came back to reality, my head swirling with images of hundreds of girls from different times, all sharing one title and one fate: Slayer. The next day, I woke up grumpy and when I slammed my fist on my alarm clock, it shattered into a million tiny little pieces.

Emily sits quietly through my flashback. She's clearly had this reaction before. I smile at her, letting her know I'm back and she smiles as well.

"So it used to be simple," she continues, "The previous slayer would die and a new slayer would take her place. The council would find her and send her a watcher to train her and teach her to kick some vampire ass." I giggle and Emily flashes me a smile.

"Buffy was the last one and only. She experienced too may apocalypses to keep track of, but on her first one, she died. And in doing so, a new slayer was… I guess, activated?" I nod to show I understand. "But Buffy didn't stay dead. After the Master, a very old vampire who was trying to purge the world of humanity, left her for dead, Xander managed to resuscitate her. So Buffy, destined to shake things up, was responsible for the first major change in the slayer world: Two slayers." Emily gives me a moment to take it all in, but I nod, urging her to continue. She smiles and nods curtly as well.

"Leave some space for the usual slayer stuff: training, slaying, a couple of big bads, emotional turmoil; then enter Kendra, slayer number two. Kendra gets word from her watcher about a surge of mystical energy in Sunnydale, a city in California, built on a Hellmouth, and of course, where Buffy lives. So Kendra comes to Sunnydale to lend a hand. Two slayers; they totally kick ass. The world is saved, Kendra goes back home, leaving the both of them with a feeling of sisterhood, and both a bit better people. Now, before I go on with the story, its important that I tell you about a few people." She tells me and I nod, mentally noting to remember where the story left off. She smiles at me again and I return it.

She smiles so genuinely, like she really means it; like she's really happy I'm here and I'm listening. She takes a deep breath and her narration continues.

"Flash back a couple of centuries and here we meet a vampire by the name of Angelus. Legend has it that Angelus was particularly barbaric. He and his sire, Darla, travelled all over Europe and wreaked havoc everywhere they went. Along the way, Angelus met a girl, Druscilla. She was a seer, she had prophetic visions and was thought by her family, and everyone else in her village, to be a complete nutter. But she wasn't… not yet. Angelus made her watch as he killed her entire family. He drove her completely mental and then he sired her." My mouth went dry. Vampires are dangerous enough to begin with, but what Angelus had created, it gave me chills just to think of it.

"You're right to be frightened." Emily tells me, "The body count left behind by Darla and Angelus increased tenfold. But people started to get angry. And their life of endless luxuries and endless bloodflow was replaced with a life of hiding in barns from angry villagers and having to cover up their kills. After a while, Druscilla longs for companionship like that between Darla and Angelus. And she meets William. As a human, William was small, weak, and pathetic; but as a vampire, he soon became almost as brutal and twisted as Angelus. He was known for torturing his victims by running a railroad spike through their skulls. He came to be called 'Spike' because of this. That name still follows him around, today. Buffy has met them all. But more spectacular than how horrible they all were, is how good Spike and Angelus became." I look at Emily like she's insane. A good vampire? I mean, sure, I've read Twilight, but those tossers are about as much real vampires as I am a celebrity chef. And me? Not famous. And I can't cook to save my life. Seriously, never eat my cooking. Sometimes it looks good, but don't be fooled. If you can get past the taste to swallow it you'll find it's not digestable. Just… Ok, focus, Naomi. Emily smiles at me.

"Where did you go?" she asks when my eyes meet hers again.

"Well, I ended up in the land where I can't cook. And seriously, Em, do not ever eat my cooking." She chuckles and I continue, "But I was led down that road by the concept of good vampires and the unlikelihood that they sparkle in the sunlight." Emily scoffs.

"Please tell me you do not like those books." She says. I shake my head.

"I was able to get past the ludicrous idea of the vampires long enough to enjoy the love story, before I was hit with the slayer gig. But no, after meeting a few vampires for myself, those books are bollocks." Emily smiles and nods her agreement.

"Immunity to crazed fangirling; we few, we happy few." She muses and I giggle.

"So these vamps, they're still alive, then?" I ask her and she perks up into attention.

"Right, I was telling a story." She jokes and jumps back into her groove, "So one day, Angelus goes on a hunt, and attacks a gypsy girl. But not just any gypsy girl; she just so happened to be the most beloved of her tribe. And so Angelus was punished. The tribe's priestess put a curse on him. She restored his soul. For Angelus this was the worst punishment imaginable. All the horrible things he'd done, he now felt all of them. He was faced with unimaginable guilt. He couldn't feed anymore. He couldn't stand to hurt anyone. He was shunned by his companions. He tried to live a normal life, alone, but it didn't work. He would hurt someone by accident. It happened more and more. So he became reclusive. He ended up hiding in the shadows in alleyways, surviving on the blood of rats that came close enough. Supposedly, one day he met someone who helped him. And so then he met Buffy and where his life had been about running from the guilt, it became about redemption. And he joined our side, changed his name to Angel, helped Buffy, and they fell in love." My eyebrows shot up for that one. A slayer and a vampire, in love, it's odd, to say the least. Emily smiles at me.

"I told you." She said, "Buffy was destined to shake things up." I nod in agreement.

"Well what about the other ones?" I ask and she points a finger at me, as if to say: 'quick one, aren't you?'

"Without Angel, Darla went back to be with her sire, who ironically, is The Master." Emily tells me.

"Small world." I comment and she nods.

"Druscilla and Spike had each other and one day they decided to come back to Sunnydale, which brings me back to the story." I had been listening intently the whole time, yet my ears perked up that little bit more.

"I don't know all the details for certain, but it's my understanding that Druscilla was ill. Ill how, I don't know, but Spike and Druscilla were in Sunnydale in search for a way to cure her. Kendra come into town in response to another mystical energy surge and she and Buffy end up fighting Spike and Druscilla together. In the end, Druscilla is recovered, Spike is mortally wounded, and Kendra is dead. Thus activating the third slayer from the same generation, Faith." I sigh and blink a few times, giving myself a moment to take in all of the information. Buffy really does have quite a story.

Emily seems to realize that I'm struggling to consume so much and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Hey, you know what." She says, "I'm starting your training tomorrow. What do you say we save the rest of it. It's a lot to take in and it's getting pretty late. We can finish up the story while we warm up." I frown a bit.

"Well how much story is left?" I ask.

"It's hard to say." She tells me, "but I'd say we're about halfway through." My eyes widen. We've been sitting her for at least three hours.

"Well what does our warm-up entail?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"A four mile run, scaling the side of the cast, dodging arrows shot at us by Satsu, sparring, weapons sparring, and lastly, meditation to prepare for the actual training." She tells me. Jesus Christ. If that's just the warm up, what the hell is the training going to be like? I'm about to open my mouth to ask just that and as soon as my lips part, Emily grins wickedly at me. I sigh.

"Right, lights out it is, then." I say and she chuckles.

"Don't worry, Naoms." She says as she walks toward the light switch and flips it off, "You're a slayer, now. All of that will feel no worse than a long hike and a game of football."

I shrug, forgetting that its dark now and she can't see me.

"I suppose you could be right." I tell her and then chuckle at the memory that falls into place. "You know I actually played football with Cook a few days ago. I elbowed him and cracked his rib. It wouldn't be funny except I hurt his pride more than his body. I tried to see if he was ok but he just kept shoving me away saying 'I'm a man, yeah?'

Emily bursts into giggles.

"Oh, isn't that just like a guy?" she says, "I will never understand them. Living with a bunch of women is in no way a drawback, in my book. Guys and me just don't click, except for a select few. Like Xander; my brother, James; and Andrew, but he doesn't really count. He's gay as a window."

"Emily, are you?" I always hate this question. You never really get a good reaction. People are always offended; either that you would suggest such a thing, or that you even have to ask.

"What? Gay?" Emily asks. I can hear the smirk in her voice. I nod and then remember, again, that its too dark for her to see me.

"Yeah." I say and she snorts.

"I'm ecstatic." She says and I burst into a fit of giggles to which Emily joins in.

"And you?" she asks after catching her breath, "Who is lucky enough to be awarded the love of the effortless beauty that is Naomi Campbell?"

My breath catches at her words and suddenly my cheeks feel hot. Was that flirting? If that was flirting, that is by far the most effective flirting I've ever experienced.

"I err…" I try to reply with shaky breath, "I don't know." I tell her, honestly. I mean, sure I've shagged before, guys and girls, actually. But I've never really have feelings for someone. Not real feelings. And truthfully, the sex I've had hasn't been very satisfying.

I feel Emily shift from where she has been sitting at the end of the bed and soon she has crawled under the covers and is sitting next to me. I feel her lean in, close.

"Well, I would consider myself lucky." She whispers into my ear before softly kissing my cheek and scooting down to lay her head on her pillow. "Goodnight, Naomi." She says.

My head is spinning and my skin is burning where her lips touched my cheek. I take a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose myself.

"G-goodnight." I stutter out and scoot down as well. I turn away from Emily and curl into a tight ball, breathing deeply to try and calm my sporadically beating heart. After a while, sleep comes, and tonight, I would dream in red.


End file.
